EP1035315 A2 (corresponding to JP2000-320386 A) shows a fuel injection system for a diesel engine, arranged to inject fuel in a basic fuel injection quantity corresponding to a required engine torque or in an increased fuel injection quantity, by three split injections near a compression top dead center of each cylinder, with a fuel injector, to promote warm-up of a catalyst.